From Skillet to Kesha
by merise
Summary: It was fascinating. And he fascinated her." iPod drabbles- Pokeshipping, to Contest, Ikari and Ego.


This is a result of a person not wanting to work on her French homework.

... Yes, I have a variety of music on my iPod.

I blame YouTube, really. Because I wouldn't know so many random songs if it wasn't for the videos my friends make.

* * *

1. Ash-centric

Skillet – Never Surrender

It was time. Everything he had been working towards was to be accomplished today.

But it felt weird, almost empty. Was it the fact that in his quest, he had almost alienated all his friends? Brock, May, Dawn, Max…

_And Misty_. He thought. _Misty was one of the first to go_.

When had his goals made him lose sight of his friends? After Sinnoh, he had headed off to find "himself", to find Ash, and as time passed, the silence between himself and his friends grew. So he put himself into his training, and he finally reached it.

"Don't choke, Ketchum!" He could hear from the stands. He looked around, and spotted a figure with red hair, standing up. She was surrounded by his friends- no their friends. "You put your dream before us, now make sure you get it!"

* * *

2. Penguin/Twinleaf/Ikari  
Kesha - Boots and Boys

Dawn hummed to herself as she picked out a pair of boots from her self. The first pair she found was a light green, and seemed to belong to a kid. But after looking at them a second time, the kiddish aura to them were its charm- and one day, she prophesized, she would very much appreciate those boots.

The next pair was orange. They were obnoxiously bright, and clashed with everything that she had, but they were just so fun, that she couldn't find the heart to part with them.

The last pair was her favorite, in a subtle, purple color that she would have overlooked if she hadn't been paying attention. They didn't make any sort of statement, they didn't have anything personality that she could decode right away, and frankly, they were just there.

But of course, that's just how those boots worked, Dawn smiled.

* * *

3. Pokeshipping  
Skillet - The Older I Get

Numbness – that's all he felt when he saw her.

It was his fault, really. He and Misty had argued at their last meeting before he knew that his best friend and his rival were going out.

"_Stop acting stupid!" The redhead said, frustrated. "You and I both know that there's some sort of feelings between us!"_

"_No there isn't!" Ash shouted back, lying. It was all wrong – he and Misty _couldn't _work out. It just didn't make any sense to him._

"_Fine! I'm done with you Ketchum!" Tears formed in her eyes. "I've been _waiting_ for you to say something, all this time, but I'm tired of playing the daffodil! From today, you and I are done!"_

_She left in a rage and that was the last he saw of her for a while._

And now, there they were again.

But there wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

4. Contestshipping  
Rebecca St. James - Beautiful Stranger

It was puzzling, how _that person_ interested her.

In one way, she was no better than his fan girls. She admitted, almost grudgingly, that Drew was extremely handsome. Of course, the downside to that was that he completely knew it. And his cockyness was something that both attracted and repulsed her.

He definitely wasn't like any of her other opponents. Not like Harley, not like Solidad… He was the only one of them who could make her heart pound and fluster her like he did.

He had his flaws, no matter what his fan girls thought of him. But despite whatever flaws, he had, he was always _there_ for her.

It was fascinating.

And _he _fascinated her.

* * *

5. Egoshipping

David Archuleta - Zero Gravity

Exhilarating.

That's the only thing that crossed Misty's mind as she looked at her best friend's rival. It was something that probably shouldn't have even thought about because he was just so – argh. But there was something about the boy that made her stomach drop. He was handsome, she begrudgingly admitted. Maybe that was part of her attraction.

… But she wasn't really _that_ shallow.

Maybe it was the little things that he did. He claimed that they were because she was Ash's best friend, but she knew better, especially when he kissed her chastely on the lips. It was only for a few seconds and so light, it left her wanting more. When she demanded to know what it was for, he merely replied:

"It was a birthday gift from Ashy-boy, Scarlet."

The one flaw in that statement was that three days after her birthday, she received a package from 'Ashy-boy'.

* * *

6. Contestshipping

Pink - Just Like a Pill

"Agh, Drew, you drive me crazy!" May shouted at random.

"Shouting to the sky doesn't help your chances at winning the contest, May." A voice came from behind her, amused.

"I wasn't shouting at the- okay, I was." She muttered. "You're just like a pill, and not in a good way, either. I swear, I was sane before I met you."

"I beg to differ. Moving on, tell me, May, what are the symptoms of the Drew pill?"

"Well… I keep on thinking about you. Every single time that I train, I think of your stupid cocky face. Plus, when I get near you, my heart starts beating faster and I can't think at all and-"

"Are you sure that's the symptom of medication, May? Or could you be falling in love with me?"

"Oh, shut up!" May retorted lamely, her face turning red.

But as she was soon to find out, he was right.


End file.
